


Art For "Dripping Water"

by afteriwake



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Artwork for the fic "Dripping Water." Fic summary: When the code crown for Corridor Zone falls into their hands, Team Xros Heart is accidentally led home. Do they go back? Or do they stay? Also, Shoutmon may be seeing things, but he swears Taiki has more injuries now than he got in the Digital World.





	Art For "Dripping Water"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dripping Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732676) by [reafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought). 



> Created for WIP Big Bang 2018


End file.
